


Among Us

by NoirBlanc333, Vixorel



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirBlanc333/pseuds/NoirBlanc333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixorel/pseuds/Vixorel
Summary: What happens when you see something you shouldn't?
Relationships: Black/Red (Among Us), Black/Yellow (Among Us), Crewmate/Impostor/Impostor (Among Us), Cyan/Red (Among Us), Cyan/Yellow (Among Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten people. Two Imposters. One ship.

**CYAN POV**

_Shuttle is beginning to break away from the launch station. Please prepare necessary take-off procedures._

We all breathe a sigh of relief as we strap ourselves into the shuttle’s seats. A unanimous cacophony of clicking bounces off the walls of the chamber we had hurried to fill. The fluorescent flashing of lights illuminates the room, creating a veil of white on my countenance as I look at the nine other people seated around me. I can feel my eyes starting to droop as the adrenaline from the evacuation wears off. The estimated time till we reach open space is fifteen minutes according to the timer on the wall across from me, just enough time to shut my eyes.

_Caution, two unregistered life forms aboard the vessel. Caution, two unregistered life forms aboard the vessel._

The momentary respite we had just earned instantly dissipated as the illusion of safety was snatched away. Our only blanket shielding us from reality. I feel a series of chills ripple across my skin as the words of the automated A.I.’s warning sink in. We weren’t alone. They had gotten in.

**TWELVE HOURS EARLIER**

Humanity wasn’t ready to go to space. We weren’t prepared for the superior societies and complexities that came with meeting new species. When light speed travel was invented we were too eager to explore the vast cosmos around us and we neglected the dangers that came with it.

To most of humanity they are “Imps” or “Imposters”. Humans first encountered them in the year 3030 when a ship transporting supplies and workers to a space station was destroyed without warning for crossing into their regulated space. Every attempt to negotiate or bring peace just led to more bloodshed.

The Imps were technologically superior to the human race in every way, not to mention their physical capabilities. Appearance wise, they were similar to us. Biologically, they were a mystery. No one had ever studied an imp, or at least no one who lived to tell. By 3032 tensions had grown to the point where fleets of Imp warships were surrounding Earth and soldiers were being sent down to spy on humanity.  
  
Due to the similarities in physical attributes, their skill to blend into the populations of Earth was seamless. There was no surface level way of determining whether or not someone was an imp. The only tell-tale sign were that imps tended to run either lower or higher than the average body temperature. 

**PRESENT**

“I guess it would be hopeful thinking that someone would just confess?” Asks someone sitting on the other side of the lobby, the yellow of their suit was almost too bright for such bleak circumstances. The one way mirror of their visor reflects me sitting in my cyan-coloured suit.

“I wish it was that easy, kid.” Grumbles a voice beside him, Lime Green.

No one says anything else. We all shift in our seats, cautiously watching those around us for any suspicious movement, as if an imp would give themselves away so easily. I stay awake for the remainder of the fifteen minutes of the flight. I take careful inventory of everyone on the ship.

Purple. Red. Lime Green. Black. Yellow. Dark Blue. Orange. White. Green. Pink.

_Welcome to the Skeld. Please disembark from the shuttle._


End file.
